A Blood Stained Violet
by Sharp Crystal
Summary: The brotherhood of evil are back and use a lot of assassins to eliminate the Titans one and for all. They turned the Titans into 11 years old kids, except Robin. But things isn't at easy as they think, especially when Raven revealed what was she as that age. Robin and Raven friendship, because I can't write romance
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: The idea of this flashed through my mind a lot of time, but I ususally forgot it after a while, so I decide to write it down, so I won't forget it anymore. I am a forgetful person, so whenever I have some new ideas, I have to write it down. This inspired by every stories in which the Titans were turned into children.

A blood stained violet

Chapter 1: Horrify Surprise

-" So, why did you bastard call us here?"

The rude and deep voice came from a man standing the middle of the room. He had a bald head and roguish and narrow eyes, his clothes was stained and sleazy, a long tatto ran along his muscular arm. In his hand was a submachine gun, an Uzi

He was a mercenary.

He wasn't the only man kill for money in the room, there were at least a hundred persons like him in there, all of them had malice in their eyes and all of them are well equipped with dangerous weapons. They all were tough kind.

All of the eyes in the room focussed on a high podium at the end of the room, standing imposingly on it were a short hair woman in red, a big gorrila, and a brain placed in a jar on top a machine.

The Brotherhood of evil.

-" Very simple, Mr. Jefferson, we need you here, to eliminate someone for us."- the red clothes woman, who was known as Madame Rouge, spoke in a heavy French tone.

-" So why must we do that?"- a blonde woman in a corner demanded in a threatening voice: " Do we look like your employee?"

-" Well. We will pay you 1000 dollars for each head, how is that sound?"- Madame Rouge grinned viciously.

The crowd beneath them began clattering, they stood there, a wide smile spreaded on their face, they knew these guys would accept it, after all, it a very bargain price, and these guy would do anything to get money.

-" It's not a bad condition."- finally the crowd became quiet and the one called Jefferson spoke again: " How ever it still up to our opponents, are they hard to take down?"

-"Oh, we think you know them, they are the group that save the city everyday."- Madame Rouge said.

The crowd's face stiffened, a look of surprise and shock appeared on their face. The Titans? They were talking about them? Well, it wasn't that they were hard to handle, after all, they were just kids, but they all had superpower, and that made them tough, and they also trained very well to combat evryone that challenge them, if this was aout those children, 1000 was not enough -" The Titans ? What the fuck did you think we are? Those kids are not just normal kids, they have power! Do we look like someone like that to you? "- some of the them yelled: " If we are talking about that group, 1000 is so !"

-" But if they are not themselves anymore, you can easily do that."- Marlar spoke, and in front of the confused looks of the assassins, he started to explain: "As you can see, we hadn't showed our face after we escaped from that ice prison, in that time, we had created a machine that will turn those heroes into something…different from themselves, you can easily dealing with them then.

His lips curved into a dark smile, this time, no way those stupid heroes could win, evil would rise and cover them all, again

…

Teen Titans's Tower.

It had been months after the Brotherhood of Evil's deafeat, things had been quite…peaceful lately, no more crime, no more fighting. Although the citizens in the tower felt bored from this sometimes, they still enjoyed it, it was the best anyway. They didn't have to worry about villains popped up, they didn't have to squeeze their brain out to think of the strategy to take down their enemies. The only thing worried them now was how to spending their day.

Cyborg and Beat Boy was sitting on the couch, playing video games and yelling at each other for cheating, like always. Starfire was talking to Robin about something on her planet, and Raven was leaning to a counter, reading one of her book. Everything was normal.

Suddenly the alarm echoed everywhre and the light flashing red. The Titans looked up at the TV screen in surprise. Trouble? But wasn't that all of their enemies were now freezing? Robin immediately ran to the screen to check, all of his friends followed. What was going on? Who was causing trouble?

-" Robin, who is that?"- Beast Boy asked his leader.

-" I don't know, it only inform that someone is robbing the bank."- Robin answered, his brows furrowed, something wasn't right, he could feel that. But as a herom he couldn't let his feeling interupted the mission, so he turned to all his friends and yelled:

-" TITANS, GO!"

With that, the Titans rushed out of the Tower, going to find what was happening.

When they arrived at the scene, there weren't pretty much left. That was because the bank had been completely blown off, bricks and stones cluttered everywhere, nothing showed that just yesterdsay, that place was still a building. The Titans looked at the scene in terror, what shocked and scared them the most were the dead bodies! Dozens of bodies lied on the messy floor, blood stained their clothes, obiously they had been shot to dead.

-" Who…who could had done this horrible things?"- Starfire stammered, her voice was quivering and a few tears could be seen in her big green eyes. This was too terrible! People that she needed to protect had died! Who…who could do this to them?

-" I belive that was me, little princess."- a voice purred right after them, made them turn back instanly. Standing there, in a black tight suite, was a black hair woman with a venomous face, and she was holding a machine gun, and it was poiting right at 5 superheroes! Raven let out a gasp and shielded all of them with her black magic, just in time the woman pulled the trigger and dozen of bullets smashed into her shield.

-" Gun?"- Cyborg exclaimed in surprise: "What is a woman with gun doing here? I didn't remember we do anything wrong with her."

_Assassin!_ The thought flashed through Raven's mind. Of course, it had to be assassins! Nobody came here, exploded a whole bank, and shot them, just for fun. Someone must have hired this woman to do their dirty job, but who? All of the villains were being locked up!

Unless…

It seemed like Robin had the same though like her, because his eyes narrowed and his fists clenched as he said:

-" No, we didn't do anything, and she also isn't here to revenge or something, she here because she was hired!"

-" But, Robin, that mean…"- Starfire gasped, her eyes wide opened.

-" Assassins."- Robin growled and turned back to face his friends: " Okay, guys, it's not easy to deal with them, they was made to kill and only kill, that why I hate these kind most, they are ididots who only care about money and killing."- he noticed that Raven's face twisted uncomfortably when he said it but he left it aside, took care of the woman was more important now –" So you need to be very careful, just one mistake and then you done."

All of his teammates nodded. He nodded too and then turned his head to Raven

-" Raven, when she distracted, knocked her off her feet, that gun must be out of bullets sooner or later."

-" You mean right now? Because she is almost empty her clip."- Raven said, emotionless like usual.

Robin looked over his shoulder to see the woman still shooting the shield, but after a few seconds nothing came out of her gun, he could see she mumble something then started to reload. Again, he looked at Raven in shocked, how could she know it? How could she know when would the gun run out of bullets? Had she used it before? No, no way it could be, Raven was born in a peaceful place called Azarath and learned how to control herself there, then how could she know about the gun's structure to kew when would the gun out of work?

Just when he was about to asked, Raven disabled her shield and used her power to make the ground beneath the assassin broken, and a big rock outcroped from the crack, hit her hard. The assassin was knocked down in surprise, and before she could standed up again, the Titans had already dashed to her side. She just sat there and smiled arrogantly, like she knew that she had the upper hand.

-" Duck!"- Robin suddenly yelled in panic, and bent down, his friends had completely no idea what was he doing, but they still followed, just in time a bullet flied past them and stuck into a nearby wall! If they didn't duck in time, one of them must be lying at the ground with a bloody head!

-" Sniper!"- Robin standed back up, growling: "I take that one, you guys take her!"

With that, he immediately ran to a building nearby, hopped onto a car and jumped up, he warpped his hand around a lampost, did a few flips and then landed on top of the building, he was out of sight instantly.

The other Titans approached the assassin. Cyborg raised his sonic canon to her face and threatened:

-" What are you doing here? If you don't answer I will shoot you, and I'm serious!"

-" What am I doing here?"- she laughed manically: "To kill stupid kids like you, of course."-her voice abruptly became lower: "And if you think that you can defeat me, you are fucking wrong, I'm not here alone."

Suddenly, in the alleys, cars and rooftops nearby, a lot of people in armors appeared and surrounded 4 superheroes. They looked around and gritted their teeth, great, just exactly what they need, more psychopath love killing!

-" Do not waiste bullets! We can't do anything if that Goth shielding them again!"- the black hair assassin shouted, standing up and pulled out a blade.

-" So let deal with this our way!"- Cyborg yelled, while shooting his canon directly into her, she flipped back to dodge the blue energy and charged at him with a roar. All of them began to battle, 4 agaisnt…maybe 20! Yelling and exploding could be heard from miles.

…..

Robin made his way to where the sniper was. But when he reached the place, he surprise when in front of him wasn't another assassin, but instead the one he never thought he could see again, a woman with a red suit, Madame Rouge!

-" But…how? Isn't that you are locked up?"- he asked in surprise, couldn't believe in his eyes.

-" We are the Brotherhood of Evil! No prison can hold us!"- she viciously shouted, reaching out her long arm to grab Robim, but he managed to jumped out of the way.

-" What do you want?"- Robin demanded angrily, pulled out his bo staff.

-" I thought that woman already made you idiots understood."- she smiled evily.

-"What?"- Robin asked in confusion, and finally it hit him: she was the one who hired the woman!

-" It was you! You told that woman to come here and tried to kill us!"- he exclaimed in shock.

-" Yes."- Madame Rouge said.

-"But…why?"- he asked.

-" Simple, we wanted you gone for good, and who can do it better than them."- Madame Rouge smile again, this time her smile is very sick

-" You monster!"- Robin yelled in anger, charged at the woman, Madame Rouge quickly open a big hole on her chest, so that Robin ran through her. She looked back at him and said in a dangerous voice:

-" I think you need to worry about your little friends instead of me. When we were away, we had made you a small gift." She pointed her finger at a skyscraper's top a little far from there. Robin looked in her finger's direction, panic flowes through his body when he realized a strange and big machine is on top of that, it had a big barrel connected with it, and the barrel, was now poited at his friends.

-"NO!"-he yelled and stared running to where his friends were, Madame Rouge didn't stop him, she just standed there and smiled, this was also a part of the plan.

…..

Raven was now fighting with a blone hair guys. He had muscular body and tiny, narrowed eyes. He was slashing at her with a dagger. She dodged and dodged, sometimes used her power to stop the dagger. Her mind was wandering, what were these guys doing here? Who had hired them? She might not telling anyone this but she really had issue with those guys, a really big issue. She hated them, really much, maybe much more than anyone, but she also had a little sympathy for them. Why she had sympathy for them? She sighed, that not really a pretty thing, she…

Suddenly, something hit her in the back, hard! She gasped in pain and surprise, her head was hurted like hell and her vision was blurred. The only thing she saw right then was her friends were just like her, and then everything went black….

-"No! Guys!"

Robin yelled in fear at he jumped down to where his friends were, only to saw smoke everywhere. He waved his hand around, making the smoke clear so that he could see. The things in front of him made his eyes went wide, his friends are lying on the ground, but they were different, they were…smaller, at least 8 years yonger than now! Beast Boy was still green, but his uniform were gone, he was wearing normal clothes instead. Cyborg was completely human, Starfire was…well, like normal, only shorter. And Raven…

Raven was his biggest surprise, she wasn't wearing her leotard or cloak. A long leather jacket covered her from neck to toes, her hair was longer and her face was hid beneath the hair curtain, unlike his other teammates, she was kneeling. And Robin didn't understand why, but he felt that…she was dangerous.

Without warning, his whole body was being jerked of the ground, he let out a yelp in surprise and struggled, but the thing wrapped around his waist only tightened. He now realized what was it, it was…Madame Rouge's arm!

-" Put me down, Rouge!"- he commanded, but the woman in red only snickered and shook her head: "Why must I? This is better, you can see everything from her."

Robin's mouth hanged down and his eyes widen in horror, she was going to murder his friends and made him watch!

-" Rouge, stop, they're just kid!"- he panically yelled, struggling harder.

-" Don't worry, it will be your turn soon."- the black hair assassin assumed him with her usual venomous smile, then stepped near Raven, the blade shining in her hand.

-" Stop, get away from her!"- Robin desperately yelled.

-" You protected your friends when I shot you, let see if you can protect anyone now."- she laughed then put the blade on top of the little girl's head: " Any last word?"

-" Do you want to die?"

The whisper came through the hair curtain made the assassin's brow furrowed, what was this girl talking about? Too scare so she became nut?

-" Huh?"- she asked

-" Do you want to die?"- the violet hair child asked again, more clearly.

-" Do I? Hah hah, I think that what I must ask you."- the assassin taunted.

-" Then I will assumed your answer…is yes."- Raven said before lifted her head up. She grabbed the blade in the assassin's hand then delivered a hard kick to her stomach. The assain fell back, her mouth agaped in shock. Raven took the blade of her hand when she losened her clenched fist as she fell. Before the assassin could stand up, Raven stabbed the blade into her neck! Blood splashed everywhere, the assassin looked at her speechless, chocked a little bit then lied still.

-" I had already asked you, you chose this."- Raven said, emotionless.

Robin looked at his friend with disbelief. No, this couldn't be real, Raven…just killed someone. He refused to believed it, but whatever he tried to convinced himself, the truth was still the truth.

Raven had killed the woman.

When she was only at the age of 11.

What do you think guys? Is it good? Anyway please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: 2 followers and one review! Thank you fluffysnowkittynamedjelsa and Archangel Raven, honestly I didn't think I would get any. Thank you so much guys!

A blood stained violet

Chap 2: The little killer.

Raven pulled the bloody blade out of the woman's crimson neck. She stood up, holding the knife tightly as she glanced at her opponents, one by one. Her face was calm as lake's water, it hard to believe that this little girl had just killed a person few seconds ago.

'_Guns…weapon…assassins?'_ her brows were knitted in uncertaincy and confusion. Why she was here? Between these killing lover? She rembered walking on the street, then suddenly she was brought here in a cloud of smoke. Her eyes turned dark when she asw that the assasins were ready to fight. It didn't matter right now, she would think about why later. Right now, she got a bigger think to worry about: keeping her head on her neck.

Raven's lips turn into a determinate thin line. She had to stay focuss, she wouldn't lose, she would never lose to thse assholes!

Even she had a life almost like them!

-"FINISH THAT LITTLE BITCH!"-someone in the crowd yelled, and then al hell broke loose. Bullets, all side and all kind, flying right at her like rain. Raven kept her face still, standed there motionless.

'_Don't freak out, you will be killed, don't freak out.'_-she chanted repeatedly in her head '_Focus on everything, find a way to get out, before you are too desperate and have to use IT'_

Her eyes glanced quickly in every direction. Her brain was use at 100% capacity, had to think fast, think fast, the bullets almost came!

Her eyes stop at the car parking nearby. An idea flashed in her mind. Risk, too risk, but she had to do it, or she would have thounsand of holes stick on her body as decoration.

She suddenly doved down, dogde the first wave of bullets. She can felt some of her hairs was cut off when the bullets flew over her head. More bullets were coming. Gritted her teeth, Raven rolled out of there, just in time the ground where she lied before appeared a few holes. She ran with a extreme speed to the car and flipped over it when she reached it, use the car as a shield.

Raven shut her eyes tightly and started to breath. She can heard the shooting sounds at the back of the car, the assassins were approaching. She had to calm down, it was nothing, she had been through more frightening before, she could take them! Raven opened her coat, what she kept inside that could bring her victory.

-'_What? Where is it!?' _Raven almost screamed frantically when she found out that there was nothing under her coat, nothing except her normal clothes! Well, this is great, just great! She had to face a bunch of psycho and none of her stuff were here! How can she fight them eith a blade? She would be shoot to death before she could get them.

She had to get one of their gun, it was her only way of survive. But how? When they were holding those gun tightly as if those were their kids! Raven loked around, tried to find something that she could use agasint them. She spot a manhole cover, just a few inches away from her, her face lit up a little bit. Her luck had not ran out after all. Raven immediately opened it and jump down the sewer, hid in there and waited for them to come.

Robin was still being held in Madame Rouge's grip. He had stop struggling for a while. His mouth agaped and his eyes still wide opened, couldn't believe in what he had just seen. Raven, his best friend, had killed somebody. He knew he had to worry about his other friends too, but they seem fine, except for being kids and lying on the ground. Raven, how could she do it? How could she just finidh off somebody and still keep a normal face. No, that couldn't be Raven, his eyes narrowed. Raven was not a killer, she was a Titan and always work for justice. That little murderess couldn't be her! Suddenly Robin realsed something, the machine, it must had done something to turn her into this! Again he began struggling to break free, he would not stay here and watch his friend turn into a killer. Lucky for him, Rouge was still standing there looking at the scene in front of her eyes, so her grip was loosen, and she didn't notice. Robin took the chance to teared of it. Sensing something jerked her, Rouge turned her head to side, only to met with Robin's steel sole.

-" What did you do to her?"- Robin yelled while kicking her.

-" What do you mean?"- Rouge shouted, throwing Robin back by one hand: " I didn't do anything, I just turned her into a child!"

-" Liar!"- Robin roared, charged at her with a birdarang : "Then why did she become this?"

-" Because…"-Rouge answered, dodging Robin's slashes: "This is who she is at that age, so she is acting like that."

-" Stop lying! Raven is not this!"- Robin yelled, started to punching Rouge roughly. No, his friend couldn't be this, it must be one of this evil woman's trick.

Meanwhile, the assasins had ran to behind the car, only to find that there was no sign of that violet hair child. The bald head guy, who was known as Mr. Jefferson, looked around angrily:

-" Damnit, where did that fucking kid go?"

-" Patience, Jeff, look."- a blonde hair woman holding a M16A4 pointed to a hole on the ground, the thing cover it lied nearby. " Smart child."- she commented.

-" But no matter how smart a child can be, she couldn't be as smart as an aldult."- a guy in a black suit said confidently, stepped forward with an AK47 in his hand. He stepped to the hole then started firing into it!

-" Fuck, Thomas, what the hell are you doing?"- the blonde hair woman ran to him, yelling madly: "She can run away because of that."

-" Relax, Mona, she just a kid."-Thomas laughed: "She can do nothing, maybe she has already wet her paints down there."

-" She killed Becky, don't you rembered that?'- Mona said furiously.

-" She was lucky, that all."-Thomas grins : " Beside, you really think she can escape a gun?"

Mona said nothing, she just stayed there and mumbled some curses under her breath. Thomas laughed again, knowing he had won. He looked down the hole and suddenly cheered:

-" Well, can't believe it! One bullet got her!"

Mona and Jefferson instanly ran to his side to check. Thomas was true, there was red flowing in the sewage, the girl was shot.

-"You are such a lucky ass."- Mona smirks: "What are you waiting for? Go down and bring her up."

-"Me?"- Thomas pointed into himself, eyes wide open: " Why not you?"

-" Because you shot her, you idiot."- Mona said impatiently.

-" So I have to go?"- Thomas whined, but he immediately shut up when Mona pointed her gun to his head. He shook his head and jumped down the sewer, following the red line.

He didn't have to walk fast. The violet hair child was lying on her backvery near there. Thomas rushed to her, gun ready in his hand. Her eyes were shut, she didn't breathing, blood poured out off her back and mixed to the sewage.

-" Not so tough now, are you?"- Thomas taunted, bent down to look at the girl in the eyes.

-"Actually, I'm still tough."- immediately Raven's eyes shot open, and before Thomas had a chance to pull the trigger, she had already stabbed the blade in to his forhead. Thomas didn't say anything, he didn't get a chance, he just looked at her in shock, just like Becky, then collapsed, the sawage plashed around when his body contacted it.

-" Never underestimated anyone."- Raven told his dead body: " Especially children."

He picked up his gun and make her way to the exit. Her back was still bleeding, she winced, next time had to find another way better. When the assasin started to shoot, she had pressed herself to the wall to stay away from the bullets wave. She knew she had to get a gun, so she tricked them by cut a line on her own back and let the blood flown into the water. Just like she had thought, they fell for it. It always like that, they always thought that kids are easy. They never realized that half of the killer in the country are children, and that made them easy to be killed more.

-" Thomas!"- Mona yelled down the sewer: "What the hell taking you so long? Get your…"

She couldn't say another word next. Eyes wide, she stared into the gun that poited directly to her forhead, shock spread on her entire face.

-"This hell."- Raven replied with a emotionless tone and pulled the trigger.

Mona fell back on the ground with a blown up head, blood dyed the street with a sick and foul color. Raven continued to pointed the AK47 the other assassins there and shot. Within a minute, they had all lying on the ground, lifeless. Raven smiled coldly then picked up Mona's M16A4 and walking with two guns on her hand out of there. She consecutively firing bullets to the assassins near to her. No one had a chance to do anything, things happened to fast. They only heard the sound of tearing wind, then the next thing they knew that their body was full of holes, and then darkness.

-"What the fuck is this girl?"- yelled Jefferson, who had magically managed to escaped from the scene before. He shot her with his pistol, but she turn her head around to dogde.

-"Something you never want to mess with."- she replied with a dangerous tone and fired freely at him, but he had already ran behind a car and stayed there before her bullets made contact with his skin.

-"This is a monster."-he mumbled and take out a communicator : "Take us away from here now! This monster is killing us one by one!"-he yelled into it.

…..

Madame Rouge was fighting Robin as the time. He had tried punching her, but with her stretching ability, she managed to stay away from him. Of course his fist connected her sometimes, but that fine, her mission was successful. He was the only one left. She had to admit that Raven made her surprise, but she would never make it out alive, these guys were the best man for the job.

That was she thought, until scraem emitted from the device in her ear: "Take us away from her now! This monster is killing us one by one!"

She was surprise, speechless. She could find anything to say. They were the best man, and they couldn't handle one little girl? And then they still could call themselves assassins? What a bunch of losers! She shouldn't have hired these useless scum!

A evil smile suddenly appeared on her face. A plan just came up in her head. That was it! She would use Raven to eliminate Robin, she didn't even know who was he. She got no memory about him, the only thing she could remember that what happen to her in eleven years, no Titans at all.

-"Wait, a transportation will be there immediate."- She spoke to him through the device, and then turned to Robin, the smile never faded away: "Till we meet again, if that going to happen."

With that, she suddenly reached out her arm to the small Titans lying nearby, then stretched her other arm as long as she could, she grabbed the top of a building and pulled herself up there. She held the three children tightly and running to a helicopter that had been waiting there all the time.

Robin didn't have any time to react when she pulled his friends away and made an escape. He was going to follow her but a voice behind his back stop him, a voice that made his muscle stiff

-"Stop, another step and I will shoot."

That voice belong to the little Raven.

-"Turn back and put your hand where I can see it."- the voice commanded, Robin followed, what choice did he had? He couldn't hit her, she was his friend, and she was only a child. Yeah, a killing child, but she could have been brainwashed to become this. He slowly turned back and raised his hand to the air, face to face with his violet hair friend, who was now pointed the gun to his head.

-"I want answer."- Raven demanded : "the stupid assholes over there had ran away, a bunch of cowards!"-she cursed, then continued : "Answer me, what the hell am I doing here. And if I find that answer full of bullshit…"

She waved the gun and narrowed her eyes. Robin sighed. What was he going to tell her, he couldn't tell her the truth, she wouldn't believe it, even he found it hard to belive himself. He had to find a way, fast.

But, standing in front of him was a girl with a big gun, looked like luck wasn't on his side today.

**Please review!**


End file.
